


He's a cat?!?!

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pranking, carbuncle makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Noctis' girlfriend wakes up to find a cat in his place in bed, was he turned into a cat or is it something else?





	He's a cat?!?!

Seraphina yawned widely and rolled over, blinking awake when she didn't feel Noctis beside her. She patted the spot and sat up when she only felt the cool blankets. He literally never got before she did.

She looked around and lifted the blankets, blinking when she saw a bundle of black.. fur? She carefully reached out and touched the furry blob, staring when a cat's head popped up. They didn't have any cats in the castle.

The cat yawned widely and rubbed its' ear before stretching out, revealing it was a pure black Persian cat. The cat shook out its' fur and gave her a dirty look for seemingly waking it up. She stared at the cat and got up, quickly changing and tying her hair up.

The cat curled up in her still-warm spot and purred loudly. She scooped up the cat and ignored its dirty look, staring into its bright blue eyes. The cat batted at her hands and meowed, clearly unhappy with being removed from its' warm spot.

She stared and slowly said, "Noctis, if this is you, please meow."

He meowed at her and she took a deep breath before tucking him to her, letting him curl up against her. "Alright, time to visit Iggy. Hopefully there's a spell for this."

He meowed and curled up, purring as he relaxed against her. She took a deep breath and walked out, swiftly making her way to the dining room. Usually by this time Ignis was having his morning coffee and mostly awake enough to deal with any of Noctis or Prompto's antics.

She stepped out of the elevator and glanced down as the cat slept in her arms. He sure did act and look like Noctis. Maybe by some chance, he hadn't been turned into a cat and she was just going crazy. But, damn, if it wasn't awfully suspicious.

She walked to the dining room and spotted Ignis reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee. "Iggy, I think we have a serious problem."

Ignis hummed and looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you get that cat? And, where is the prince?"

She shifted and held out the cat. "I think this is Noctis. I woke up and there was only this cat in his spot and look at those eyes, those are the same eyes as Noct's."

Ignis blinked and stared at the cat, which meowed. "I'm going to try and call him. Maybe he just snuck off."

Sera tucked the cat back to her after he wiggled irritably. "Yeah, maybe, but he's never up before me. And, I know he went to bed with me last night. We were all cuddled up and everything."

Ignis nodded and finished his coffee before folding up his paper. "Maybe there's a spellbook in the library that will hold the answer."

She nodded and followed him quickly to the library, showing their ID's to get into the restricted section. Ignis scanned through a tablet which held all the books locations as he walked through the shelves and grabbed the thick book, handing her the tablet. She held onto the tablet and petted the cat's head, gently scratching his chin.

Ignis walked over to a pedestal, setting the book on it. He glanced through it and tapped his fingers on the pages, flipping quickly. Sera glanced at the cat and shifted nervously, blinking when he patted her cheek with his paw.

She glanced at Ignis and softly said, "It's alright, Noct. We'll find a way to fix you."

He meowed at her and leaned up to press his nose to hers in a kitty kiss. She giggled softly and Ignis cracked his knuckles, straightening up. "This one sounds like it should work. Set him on the floor, please."

She nodded and set him down, stepped back a few times. Ignis glanced over the spell again and nodded to himself. He held out his hands and focused his magic, reciting the spell. Sera coughed when smoke surrounded the cat and waved her hand. Ignis coughed into his sleeve and fanned away the smoke.

Hearing an adorable kitten-sneeze, the pair slumped when the cat revealed itself as normal. Ignis sighed and crossed his arms. "Either this is a very powerful curse or it is a regular cat."

Sera shook her head and scooped up the cat, gently hugging him. "Maybe it'll just take time to wear off. I'll keep an eye on him, let you know if anything changes."

He nodded and closed the book, tucking it under his arm. "I wish the best to you."

She nodded and held the cat close as she walked out, heading up to her and Noctis' room. She rubbed her eyes as they watered and blinked when a paw gently booped her nose. She smiled slightly and rubbed her eyes, bumping the bedroom door shut.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She jumped and looked up, spotting Noctis sitting on the bed. He stood up to walk over and she blinked rapidly, practically dropping the cat. She hugged him tightly and he blinked in surprise, wrapping his arms around her.

He squeezed her and rubbed her back, glancing at the cat. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She sniffled and lightly hit his shoulder. "You jerk, you weren't there when I woke up and then the stupid cat was in your spot and I thought..."

He blinked and leaned back, spotting the flush on her cheeks. "What do you mean? Did you think I was turned into a cat?"

She softly huffed and crossed her arms tightly. "Don't laugh at me, jerk."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for laughing. It was just a little prank."

She huffed and lightly pouted. "Wasn't funny. I was worried."

He hugged her and nodded, patting her hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

She leaned into him and nodded slightly, her mind already racing with ideas to get back at him. He smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head, glancing up as Carbuncle turned back into his normal form before disappearing. A little Astral assistance never hurt in adding to their pranking.


End file.
